


【翻译】啤酒与触手

by Janice_Lester



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tentacles, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Lester/pseuds/Janice_Lester
Summary: Bones长出了触手。烦人的触手。





	【翻译】啤酒与触手

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beer and Tentacles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688552) by [Janice_Lester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Lester/pseuds/Janice_Lester). 



唯一比突然长了触手还让人着恼的，是它们还在你检查病人的时候试图帮忙。尤其是心理脆弱的娇气病人。

不对，重来。

唯一比突然长了触手还让人着恼的，是Jim Kirk。

稍微没有那么让人着恼，但是仍旧比长了触手更让人着恼的，是这些触手异常激烈地反对他神圣的饮酒喜好。

他想来点波本，该死的。

优质的，老派的波本。

最好来自肯塔基或者那附近，但是鉴于他正离地球数光年之外，而这次休假所在星球的酒保很可能连“肯塔基”这个词都没办法 _发音_ ，他并没有那么挑剔。

但是啤酒？

精酿啤酒？

还每次换个牌子？

还有这堆触手就非得在所有人面前把它们尖端的小吸盘直接伸进瓶子里吗？甚至，如果他不小心的话，直接伸到 _别人的杯子里_ ？

等到Leonard终于能抓到Scotty他会有的好看的。自打Leonard从Portia V星上带着多余的累赘返回之后，这个号称首席机械师的家伙就一直对传送器故障相关话题保持着可疑的沉默。Leonard自己不是个传送专家，任何意义上来说都不是，但是即使这些突然多出来的触手对他的健康并没有明显危害，它们也绝对不是那该死的机器 _正常_ 运行下的特征产物。

他有提到过该死的Jim觉得这一切都该死的 _有趣极了_ 吗，至少在他没有明显因为厌恶试图蠕动着逃开的时候？

“你知道，”Leonard在角落处发现前述机械师的时候告诉他，一只手盖在他最后一杯近似波本酒上，因为他该死的触手正试图让他无需嘴巴的协助就灌醉他，“如果你有任何能够让这闹剧重现的灵感，好让某些罪有应得的家伙也长出几根触手自己尝尝——”

Scotty看着他。一手遮着嘴小心地打了个嗝。“如果我有的话，我觉得现在是个告诉你的非常糟糕的时机。”Leonard顺着Scotty的视线看向远处的角落，Jim正为某个长着四条手臂的家伙说的什么放声大笑。他转回头，交换了一个眼神。Scotty举杯致意，然后抿了一口。“不赖，医生，真的不赖。”

  


***

  


这些触手们有时候还算有用，他不会否认这点。所有那些烦人的小步骤，那些他通常得时不时把Christine或者其他哪个护士从手头工作上叫开好递给他工具，因为他自己的手腾不出空的时候？好吧，他的触手们很尽职地接管了这项工作。当然，标准人类的一次性手套不是很适合它们，但是标准人类的避孕产品足堪大任。

意外获得触手的意外获得收益还包括，军需官对此非常开心。很明显，他的天才全被局限于给类人生物提供制服和便服和登陆队伍伪装服实在太过浪费。更改制服设计使之适应突然多出来的半打触手明显是他迄今为止的职业道路顶峰（虽然鬼知道以后麻烦磁石 _Enterprise_ 上还会发生什么奇怪的事）。这大概也就解释了为什么经受过职业培训的可敬的星联军需官觉得他甚至需要给这些触手量身打造一整套纯手工皮质情趣服饰，Leonard并不想真的去问。他也希望他并不需要提供这些，呃，特殊服饰的使用心得和改进提议。

而这些触手制造的麻烦有些也很容易就能处理。比如，他习惯趴着睡觉，而这些长在他下腹的触手真的对此非常抵触。但是他绝对不会被自己身上的低等部件命令，所以他只是简单地威胁它们如果不停止抱怨的话就直接动手术把它们统统切掉。很明显它们对于被强制与他分离相当焦虑，他终于得到了暂时的安宁。

  


***

  


作为一个当他第一眼发现Leonard的触手四处挥舞的时候表现得异常担心的人，Jim实在太过热衷谈论它们。那一连串好奇的问题可能真的永无尽头，即使Leonard真诚地期望它们能有停止的那一刻。越快越好，拜托了，宇宙。谢谢。

在大概第457个问题左右，Jim终于提到了正题：

“所以，呃，你懂的，Bones，我发现我有点想知道你的新肢体会不会在……呃，亲密时刻，也有所帮助。“

“我被震惊了，”Leonard说，又抿了一口酒。发现他的杯子里只剩下冰块。触手四号没有表现出 _半分_ 羞愧，这个混蛋。

“看上去它们很适合，呃，插入，如果你懂我的意思的话。”

这实际上挺有趣的，这孩子能在任何可能的时机提起他自己号称的过往探索里所有可怕的细节，却会在这时候表现得几乎手足无措。是因为这情况的史无前例，因为他真的对可能的结果没有半分把握？还是因为他并不习惯于和，你知道，他真正亲近喜欢的人讨论非炫耀的性话题？

当然，也许是因为他觉得Leonard会吼他。这经常发生。

“有可能，”他最后回答，“还没试验过。你要当志愿者吗？”他问道，主要是为了欣赏Jim的表情。

那双明亮绚烂的蓝眼睛猛地放空了。然后他眨眨眼，扭开头。然后扭回来。“呃，我，Bones，我……”他抖了抖脑袋清醒自己，好像一只耳朵痒的大型犬，“好。当然。好的。我自愿。”他的表情现在充满挑战，几乎是欢欣鼓舞的。还有点……

_哦。_

_嘿，看来我们有一点计算失误，Lenny-boy。_

“去我的房间吧，”Jim补充，声音里带着几乎让人信以为真的满不在乎，“床更大。”

Leonard没准会翻个白眼，但是，星星保佑，他是真的发现这个邀请无法抗拒。没准他应该让他的触手们灌他再多一点啤酒。不过也许也不该。多年的医疗训练和实践已经把避免上瘾的重要性刻进他的骨头里。而他的触手不仅有瘾，而且还打死不愿意承认。

  


***

  


从进入舰长舱室以后到真正滚上床之前的无比尴尬的这段时间内，首席医官发现Jim明显期盼着Leonard能知道接下去该如何进行。

他不知道。

“很抱歉要通知你，孩子，但是这些触手可没自带说明书。”

Jim的笑容好像他的医学期刊里猛地跳出来的医药公司宣传单一样烦人。

“哦，我觉得我们能搞定的，Bones。”他拍拍Leonard的背，“说到底，我们可是受过专业训练探索新生命和感受新体验以及诸如此类的。”他搓着手。

“我去拿润滑剂。”

Jim几乎是雀跃着钻进浴室，而他的屁股扭动的方式让Leonard确信，今天要不就是他有史以来最棒的一晚，要不就是他会花很长，很长的时间来后悔的灾难。

好吧，划掉上一句。很可能二者皆是。

“草莓味的！”Jim宣布，手里攥着一大瓶私人润滑剂凯旋归来。

Leonard觉得讥讽的掌声没准会被误读成真正的鼓励，所以他只是哼了一声，坐下来脱掉靴子。无趣，但是如果你从中间开始的话总会很烦人的在哪卡住。

Jim则有些别的计划。意即，用他的双手和漂亮的嘴服务到尽可能多的触手。在触手二号米黄色基调的衬托下他的嘴唇显得格外的粉嫩。

Leonard对于一根长在自己身上的触手被吮吸的感觉非常矛盾，但是从那突然的热烈扭动来判断，他的触手对此全身心地欢迎。享乐主义的混蛋。

“呣嗯嗯，”Jim说，那根幸运触手滑出他的嘴唇，“嗨，我打赌你们能用那些吸盘搞出超棒的吻痕。”他充满希望地扇动着他的金色睫毛。

Leonard感到一种突如其来的重返十五岁的错觉。他恼怒地甩掉那念头。“在我同意给你一身淤伤之前，Jim，我必须知道：你会在明早把我拽起来好在你轮值前把它们 _抹掉_ 吗？”

“谁会那么做？”Jim皱眉，很明显对于有人真的会那么做感到很不满意。“如果你不能带着它们到处晃的话留下爱爱痕迹还有啥意义？”

得到了能留下来过夜的侧面保证，Leonard发现自己对参与触手加成的性行为有了更高的接受度。嗨，没准他应该 _自己写_ 那份触手说明书；如果Scotty没法把那该死的传送器搞定，更多无辜的舰员会发现自己处于这种糟糕境地。所以，你懂，以科学的名义……

脱衣过程在Leonard开始下命令之后加快了很多。Jim顺从地甩掉自己的衣服，Leonard在扒光自己的过程中漫不经心地让一根触手的尖端扫过他的身体。然后他坐到床边，鼓励触手二号卷上Jim的胸膛将他拉近，然后触手三号在Jim的阴茎上缠了一圈，两圈，直到除了膨大的头部外全部被包裹起来，好像猪包毯*里露出头的香肠。[类似热狗的面包夹香肠，[pig in a blanket](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pigs_in_blankets)  


Jim发出一声愉悦的呻吟，蓝眼睛睁得大大的，着迷地向下盯着自己的老二化作触手的囚徒。Leonard恶意地一用力，得到一声被扼住的喘息。

  
_或许他应该把步调放缓一些_ ，他想，紧接着就被一只饥渴的Jim用整个体重扑倒在了床上，舌头强硬地侵入他的口腔。哦，好吧。这样也不错。他摸到戳在自己胯骨上的润滑剂的瓶子，推推Jim好释放出两条被挤在中间的触手，张开嘴迎接一个深深的吻。Jim在他身上呻吟着扭动着，双手抚过Leonard的肩膀，胸膛，手臂。

Leonard正想着如果他能在上面感觉该会更好，就发现那条狡猾的触手一号已经盘上Jim的后腰，正鬼鬼祟祟地顺着脊柱的曲线滑向他的臀瓣之间。当它的尖端挤进Jim的穴口时，男孩呛出的混杂着震惊和愉悦的声音这世上无人能够抗拒。Leonard决定用润滑剂重复这一个小小的动作。真的是草莓味的，浓烈得简直过分。‘夸大其词’，他提醒自己，从来不是Jim Kirk的作风。

持久力大概也不是。在一根缠绕在他阴茎上震动的触手和另一根无情地戏弄着他穴口的触手的双重夹击下，几乎还没到两分钟，Jim就已经化作汗津津，粘糊糊，气喘吁吁的一滩，傻乎乎地低头冲着他笑。

“给我一分钟，”Jim说。

五十八秒之后，他整个人调转了个方向一口含进了Leonard的老二，一边用一种淫荡的方式摇摆着他的屁股，一个无比炫耀的邀请。

Leonard决定这确实是一个 _好_ 主意。

  


***

  


五个漫长的星期之后，Scotty终于决定他已经找到了解决多余触手的方法。

Spock说他相信他。监督了整个研究过程的星联机械师协会也如此保证。（但话说回来，不就是星联机械师协会同意把那个苏格兰疯子列作他们的代表之一的？）

星联医学院“强烈建议”有咨询专家来帮助Leonard全面地考虑实验的潜在危险和收益，而即便他希望相信他们的关注重点在他的生命安全和未来的职业能力上（一个长着良性触手的星舰医官总比没有它们的农场主好，不是吗？）他心底的那个愤世嫉俗的声音相当怀疑他们更担心的是失去自己这只独一无二的神奇小白鼠。那个愤世嫉俗的声音最近真的非常大声。

“我会想念你的，”Jim说，在触手一号上印下一个响亮的吻（或者对他来说，那是触手Fred）。“还有你，”他扭头告诉触手Sally，“还有你，”触手Jane，“还有——”

Leonard知道今晚会是很漫长的一个晚上。

  


***

  


在他走进传送室准备摆脱这些麻烦的时候，Leonard的触手们死死巴住门框不肯放手，几乎让他摔了个跟头。

不管这说明他潜意识里的犹豫不决，还是这堆该死的玩意儿真的有它们自己的意识的又一个证明，都足够让他停下脚步。

他瞥了一眼传送台，这几年来发生过太多奇葩事件的地方，然后低头看看自己下腹，触手们正因为紧紧抱住门框用力过度微微抽搐着。

又不是说这事有多 _紧急_ ，是吧？没准除掉它们以后他反而会花很长时间后悔。或许他应该再多考虑一段时间。

没错。

他会到，呃，别的什么地方重新考虑。没准面前再来几杯标签上画着女妖的精酿啤酒。

Leonard为了这奇怪的想法挑起眉毛，几乎能确定自己听到了触手Fred的窃笑。

  


END.

 

 


End file.
